Don't Drown The Roses
by Queen WQ
Summary: When twins and an emotional crying child come crashing in, the Titan's lives are turned upside down now having to face a new rising threat. A self-proclaimed witch is sent by her mother to retrieve the Evil Eye to advance her plan but the Titans stand in her way. Involves the man Titans and Titans Central. OCS involved.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!** **This will have my ocs, 4 actually.** **There are going to be ships and other stuff. Well thanks and leave your thoughts!**

The Teen Titans are a group of teenage superheroes who help save the world from the clutches of evil. Hence "teen" in Teen Titans. After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, crime seemed to have dropped but the world wasn't a utopia. New villains and petty criminals still roamed the surface of the Earth, some of the frozen villains had also managed to break out of their ice jail even. The world was still in need of its saviors and the Titans were not gonna let their world fall without a fight.

Usually, the teenage heroes would be out in the streets fighting some petty thief or running after a loose convict, but today was not one of those days. Today seemed like a day off for everyone and the Titans weren't arguing. They needed one after the last couple weeks when crime seemed to have risen shockingly to both the heroes and their city. People claimed to seen shadows moving in ways a regular shadow shouldn't be, their houses ransacked, and citizens attacked throughout the day. This has left the group puzzled and even more where other Titans are located have been reporting the same thing. This left the team in a frenzy trying to search and track down what has been terrorizing the people.

But right now, they decided to give themselves a break especially when the crime alert hasn't been sounded. Most of the Titans were off in their world either meditating on the rooftop, laid back on the couch playing video games or training. Nothing seemed out of place for them; everything seemed alright. Or at least seemed like.

"Oh come on BB! You're definitely cheating," Cyborg, a half-cybernetic half-man expressed as he threw the controller besides him on the couch. He pouted seeing his fourth loss displayed on the car racing game screen. Beast Boy, a green animal shifting boy smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

He responded back with an overweening tone "I don't know dude, I'm sure I won fair. Is someone being a sore baby?" He laughed right after patting his cybernetic friend on the back. Cyborg simply huffed before standing up to get a snack from the kitchen. He made himself over to the cabinets and opened it, scanning it for potato chips. He grinned at the sight of a familiar yellow bag labeled 'Lays.'

Although before he can open the bag, the room soundly filled up with the red crime alert and Robin came running in the room. He groaned not being able to enjoy his salty crunchiness and tossed the chips on the counter before making himself over to Robin who was typing away at the computer. He was soon followed after by the rest of the Titans. Robin narrowed his eyes before breaking the silence.

"It's one of those shadow creatures, it is attacking downtown again," Robin said trying to enhance an image of it swiping at a brick building. Most of the team sighed, recognizing the familiar creature although their hope of catching it was high. They wanted to know what has been keeping them up on nights.

"Those things don't rest, do they? They have been at it for a while now, it's a nuisance. But they have to be looking for something if they keep coming back," Cyborg stated as he peeked at the images. Robin nodded agreeing before looking back at the team.

"Precise. We can't keep that thing roaming downtown again. Teen Titans, GO!"

The black furred creature ran at a window of a jewelry store shattering the glass before peeking in. He sniffed around before entering ignoring the sharp glass shards underneath him. The mysterious animal sniffed around the floor before barking loudly at a display of jewels. The loudness promptly shattered the glass, allowing the animal to peek inside. He didn't sniff them all though but scanned them with his red beady eyes. Its eyes looked over a range of rings, earrings, and necklaces with beautiful glistening jewels attached to them in different designs. It huffed seeming not to found whatever it wanted and turned to leave.

The animal jumped through the broken window and seemed ready to run off. Only if it wasn't for a piece of concrete hitting its side. He whimpered tumbling to the side before regaining its balance. Turning its head, the beast growled revealing a row of sharp red stained fangs.

The Titans stood cautiously and seemed ready to attack at the order of Robin. They stood their ground, watching the animal face them with a menacing look. It took a step back before giving them an ear-splitting bark. The force of the bark sent the Titans flying back.

Starfire regained her balance quickly and advanced on the animal with a circular bolt of pure green radioactive energy on her hand. She shot the creature and watched it fall back at the hit. "This black thing is weak, this will not take long."

She repeatedly shot her beams of green energy at it and floated in the area waiting as the smoke cleared caused by the impact of her star bolts. She leaned in closer anxiously before hearing a low growl from behind her. She gasped widening her eyes turning around ready to throw a star bolt. But instead, she was meet with a strong slash of the beast's claws. Starfire covered her face in protection and flew back crashing into a building.

She made an impact on a random wood desk and groaned in pain. She breathed heavily as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Her hand shakily graced over her stomach where 4 claw marks laid. They weren't deep enough to leave serious damage but sufficient to bleed. Starfire leaned her head back and felt her vision to darken. Before she knew it, she had blacked out.

The dark animal seemed ready to chase after her before hearing a cry coming from the right of him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A force of black energy collided with the beast's face and it flew back crashing into the street. The crash formed a small crater around it. Raven seemed ready to strike again before remembering about Starfire. She bit her bottom lip in thought before turning to Robin and the others. "Robin! You handle this, I'll check on Star!"As soon as she got a nod from him, she flew off to the hole at the side of a building.

She widened her eyes seeing the unconscious figure, nevertheless, bleeding form of her friend. Raven shook her head and flew over to her, kneeling beside her. She placed an ear to her friend's chest and sighed, relieved to hear the beating of her heart. She quickly looked around making sure she wasn't being watched by anymore of those awful beasts. After feeling safer, she turned her attention to the bleeding cuts of her friend. She grimaced and ran a finger along a cut, promptly stopping hearing Starfire groan in pain.

"You'll be fine Star. Let me heal your wounds and put a stop to that...thing," Raven calmly said before placing a pale hand above the cuts of Star. Her eyes glowed before chanting her familiar phrase.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."


End file.
